


Project:Shelter

by NuclearPowerC



Category: Terraria
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearPowerC/pseuds/NuclearPowerC
Summary: About Project:Shelter:It is a possible timeline of Calamity mod,inspired by Undertale but more desperate.To protect their planet,all of Terraian(the one who was born in terraria,NOT ONLY HUMAN)fight against the Providence.Finally,they won,but the sunlight is still losing.A Shelter was built by all survivors,supported by the most powerful ones.Discord:https://discord.gg/SySR443ex2





	Project:Shelter

目前为止可以确认的一点设定：

1.可操作的角色并不是人类，而是一条拟人化的幼年幻海妖龙。

2.原本时间线中的玩家（为表区分，下简称tr）险些成功斩杀了普罗维登斯，但做出最后一击的是神明吞噬者。

3.在Yharim的命令下（可能是为了培养一个能支持避难所长久存在的超级生命），灾厄收留了tr。

4.神明吞噬者并未待在避难所。离开母星之前，他给了tr可以真正死而复生的能力。


End file.
